Chapter One/Fleet assembled
(Starbase 375 orbit) The USS Helena is flying next to the base along with the Federation allied fleet that was gathered by Starfleet Command to head to the starbase. (Commodore Tyson's office) Commodore Sasha Tyson is reviewing her son's report on seeing the Cardassian Dreadnought taking the planet out in the Kalandra sector. Captain I've been looking at your report on the Dreadnought and agree with you on what needs to be done the Cardassians have rebuilt their fleet without our permission and we need to put a stop to the dreadnought's destructive path before we have another Federation-Cardassian war on our hands Sasha says looking at her son. Mom we tried to help them but the shockwave kept us from getting close to the Dreadnought to do any sort of damage to it by the time we got there, that ship had taken out the entire planet and people says Jason as he looks at his mother. Commodore Tyson gets up from her chair and hugs her son tight. Jason I need you to do something we've gathered an allied fleet to attack the Cardassian Dreadnought ship if we can track her course we can plan our attack against her Sasha says as she looks at her son. Captain Typhuss James Kira walks into Commodore's Tyson office. Comodore Tyson, you can't attack the Cardassian ATR-4107, its too powerful, I know because I encountered one in the Delta Quadrant in 2372 while serving aboard the USS Voyager says Captain Kira as he looks at Commodore Tyson. Captain Tyson looks at Captain Kira. Oh, I bet you have a plan, that Dreadnought took out a planet, and we had to sit back and watch because we couldn't shoot it down due to it being out of weapons range says Captain Tyson as he looks at Captain Kira. B'Elanna took the opportunity to work her way into the missile's warp core, where she used her phaser to burn her way through the reactor core's shielding. As Torres was attempting to destroy the magnesium casing on the warp core, Captain Janeway ordered her crew to abandon Voyager and prepared to activate the ship's auto-destruct sequence, ready to sacrifice her ship and herself to save the planet. Torres succeeded in destabilizing the core, and Janeway canceled the sequence just a minute before the explosion. Torres herself was beamed out at the last second, as the missile exploded in orbit of Rakosa says Captain Kira as he looks at Jason. I read the report Captain and our tactical systems have improved since then and thanks to Voyager's new transphasic torpedoes being put out to the fleet that Dreadnought won't stand a chance against them says Tyson as he looks at Captain Kira. All right you two that's enough you are Starfleet Captains act like it and work together, now I'll have a chat with Garak and see what he can find out and in the meantime I want you two to come up with a plan to take it out, Typhuss I know but its just in case whatever you and my son come up with doesn't work says Commodore Tyson as she looks at the two Captains. Yes sir says Typhuss as he looks at Sasha Tyson.